


The Child of Trivia

by milliej_child_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliej_child_of_hades/pseuds/milliej_child_of_hades
Summary: Ding, dong! I cannot write very well, but a certain daughter of Trivia has decided that its best to sit down and shut up otherwise blackmail from a snot-nosed Augur will be the least of her worries.





	The Child of Trivia

Sitting in a cafe and drinking a mocha was the best part of my morning. Tristan always had my order and was always up for a conversation on a Saturday morning. Drinking the last dregs, and the last thing I expected was to hear two Gorgons screeching through the access tunnel entrance to Camp Jupiter. I left my bill and tip with the cup and hurried back across the Pomerian line.  
"What's going on?"  
"Who is he?"  
"What's he doing?"  
I nudged and pushed through the crowd of other legionnaires, getting to the front to see a boy in a raggedy orange shirt scrunch his fists up and make the Little Tiber mimic his motions. The water hands ripped apart the two Gorgons who were trying to attack... Ugh, of course, it had to be Probatio who had to be rescued. That dude could seriously lose his legionship for this, and I hoped he did. He made the rest of us look bad, which was something I didn't want or need. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back of the crowd, not caring anymore. This new kid... He was a threat to my legion, what with his powers like Neptune himself. That would not be tolerated, and I was certain Reyna would make him leave. She had to.

Infuriation rang through my being as Reyna welcomed him into the legion. The only thing that even calmed the rage was that Percy, the boy's name, was welcomed into the Fifth Cohort. I was easily left alone during the war games, creating fake ballistae with which my cohort could help defend against the offensiveness of the First and Second cohorts castle full of ammunition and militia. The water cannons on the fortress exploded, and it was the best thing to happen as it gave the rest of my cohort a chance to help overthrow and win the siege. I was focusing too hard on maintaining our own ballistae that I didn't hear the yelling of people for me to move. I felt the shock of the opposing ballistae shot and fell backwards. I felt calm as my sight grew fuzzy. 

I woke up in my bed, a grumbling escaping from my gut. Stumbling out of my bed, and changing into my purple camp shirt and dungarees, I climbed the hill to my mother's temple. The three-pillared entrances and torches felt homely, and I tossed a part of my morning burrito into a torch. The food instantly crackled and burnt, leaving behind the smell of the bacon and ketchup.  
"Morning mother, have you any news for me?" I sat at the base of her statue, waiting. As it had been for the last several months, I had no reply.  
"Penelope! There you are, we've been looking all over the barracks." Henry's expression faltered, "You seriously expect Trivia to respond to you?"  
"Shush, I know, ok. It's just, what if she does?"  
"Nel, none of the gods have. Why do you expect her to?"  
"Because she's much stronger, and controls her own decisions."  
HA!" Henry almost fell over laughing, to which I blushed uncontrollably. After readjusting his composure, Henry held out his hand, "Are you ready to leave yet?"  
I nodded. We walked down the hill, me finishing the burrito and Henry asking me if I was ok. I nodded and chewed, again and again. Once I'd finished, we'd reached the barracks.  
"So, did we win the siege?" Anxiety spread across Henry's face as I said this, almost like I'd cursed his mother. Which I would never do, Fortuna is very important.  
"Nel, that was four days ago."

"So what did happen?"  
"You missed out on Mars turning up. He issued a quest!"  
I looked at Henry in disbelief, before looking up to the sky. Seriously? The one time I get injured whilst fighting. I looked back at Henry, his hand tremoring from how excited he was. Rollin my hand for him to continue, I listened as we sparred.  
"He claimed Probatio, the Canadian one-" Clang! "- And told them they had to go free Thanatos-"  
"-Who's he?" Clang! I knocked Henry's sword from his hand and used the pommel of my own to push him to the ground.  
"Hey! No fair! I was telling you what you missed." I held out my hand and helped him up, grabbing his sword and giving it to him as he fixed his armor back up. "He's the god of Death. That's why Gwen is still alive."  
"Huh?" I tilted my head as I readied into my fighting stance. Henry to the first move, trying to sweep his sword around the back of my knee. I blocked it, to which he pushed his weight onto the sword, driving it towards my the chink in my shoulder. It nicked the leather strap there, which broke free and started to clash against my arm with each of my moves.  
"Oh, yeah. You missed that too-" Clang! "- Gwen, the old Fifth Cohort centurion. She died, got stabbed by a pilum. But she came back to life, and um..." He held his sword back for a second, "The pilum was still in her gut. She had to get it wrenched out and now she's retired from the legion. Moved to New Rome literally the next day."  
Gwen was nice, from the few times I'd sat and spoken to her during dinner or spoken tactics during war games. I lowered my own sword, "Do you know who killed her?"  
Henry snorted, "Her cohort reckons it was after the battle, and that Octavian did it. They don't have any proof, and she got stabbed from behind, so Gwen doesn't even know who did it."  
Octavian, his name lingered in my mind. Of course, it would be him that would try. I took off the armor and told Henry to keep practicing with someone else. It was time to go threaten an attempted killer. 

"What did you do?!" I stamped up to him at Jupiter's temple. "You tried to kill Gwen."  
"You have no proof. And she's not needed, just in the way." I shoved him in his chest, causing him to stumble back and look at me in horror.  
"Why? What are you going to do now? Kill me."  
"Gods no, I saved you."  
"That's a lie." I added sarcastically, "What did you do then? I'm sure it was so difficult, you almost died."  
"It was nothing that serious, just prayed to the gods that you didn't die." The miserable lump had no social skills and didn't understand my demeaning tone. I wanted to slap that pasty face of his so that it reached the east coast. Octavian's belt was embellished with a whole new pack of soon to be gutted teddies. He hated me, always had, so why would he pray that I stayed alive?  
"Liar. Tell me the real reason, right now."  
"Who else would I be able to torment beyond reproach and blackmail if you were dead, Penny?"  
I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Instead, I just glared at him and imagined how easily I could turn him into a teddy and sacrifice him. Not just for his rudeness, but because he used the name I hated the most.  
"Good, now go and be a precious pet," He sweetened his last word with poison, "And train. We can't have you losing your abilities. They're quite important for the future."  
"Future? Please, I doubt you even know my future." I scrunched up my nose and tried to restrain every molecule in my body that wanted to stab him with his sacrificial knife.  
"Oh you do, Lieutenant. Now leave, the gods are trying to convey their messages through me."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL, I'm super messed up in the head so don't be worried, it's normal. I just have the world's worst case of DBD ever. And Lily, my best friend from nineth grade at a strictly all-girls school. Fun Fact, I fell for you, and lied because you told me that you liked someone else. Mamma Mia!


End file.
